nethandirfandomcom-20200214-history
Galoneth
Galoneth or Light Giver is an enchanted sword forged from a combination of Celestial Bronze and Mithril, causing the blade to glow faintly. It is truly unique in that no other weapon has been forged in such a manner. Because of the dual nature of the blade, it is capable of causing harm to both mortal and magical being. Like Anaklusmos, the sword of demi-god hero Perseus Jackson, Galoneth takes the form of a ball-point pen when not in use. The sword’s name is engraved upon the outer surface of the pen in the traditional Sindarin script. Once the pen is clicked, it transforms into its functional sword form. Galoneth is almost impossible to lose as it is bound to the one who wields it and will return to the user (by appearing in their pocket in pen form) if somehow lost. History Galoneth was given to Nethandir (Sindarin meaning “Young Wanderer”) as a gift by Father Christmas in the early days of the Winter Revolution. The sword was put to the test when Nethandir joined Peter and Edmund Pevensie in leading Aslan’s Army at the First Battle of Beruna. Through his service, Nethandir helped the Pevensies to defeat the White Witch and fulfill the ancient prophecy. Nearly thirteen-hundred years after the disappearance of the Kings and Queens of Old, Nethandir resurfaced to aid the “Old Narnians” in attempting to overthrow the Telemarines that had invaded Narnia. He carried Galoneth into battle alongside the Pevensies once again, this time in alliance with Prince Caspian X, at the Battle of Aslan’s How (which led to the Second Battle of Beruna). With the help of Aslan and Old Narnian reinforcements, the Telemarines were defeated and forced to surrender, putting an end to the War of Deliverance. Nethandir pledged his service to the now-King Caspian X as a continuation of the oath he had sworn to High King Peter. Nethandir continued to serve in the court of Narnia for another three years until he embarked upon the expedition to search for the Seven Lost Lords. During the course of the expedition, he was reunited with Edmund and Lucy once again. They did not encounter a battle such as had been seen in the War of Deliverance or the Winter Revolution. By the time the Dawn Treader reached the Edge of the World, Nethandir had made the decision to sail to Aslan’s Country with Reepicheep, Edmund, Lucy, and their cousin Eustace. This was the last time he was seen by any Narnian and it is said that he carried Galoneth with him when he sailed into the East. Around this time, Aslan revealed that Nethandir’s time in Narnia was only the beginning and that there was a greater purpose in store for him. Nethandir set out with Aslan’s blessing and began a series of travels that would span many years and pass through many realms, including the world of men. Nethandir came to spend much of his time amongst the world of men, for he was as much a part of that world as the four Pevensies were. He took a name more common amongst their speech and would assume various roles within society that suited his purpose at any given time. It was believed that, by the early 21st Century, Nethandir maintained possession of Galoneth. Little is known about the sword’s creation, though it is suspected that it was created for Nethandir by Aslan to aid him in his life of service. An inscription engraved upon the sword reads, “Thêl hene beriad”, which means, “He will protect”. It is unknown whether this is meant to describe Nethandir as the original wielder of the sword or whether it refers to Aslan, himself. "Succession of Possession" Because of Galoneth's enchanted properties that it can sometimes appear to have a will of its own. This is perhaps most evident in the way that the sword interacts with the individual who wields it. The relationship between Galoneth and the one who wields it is as unique as the sword itself. As such, there are only three methods by which Galoneth may change hands: 1) Willing Succession -- If the individual currently in possession of the sword were to offer it freely to another, the sword would pass to the successor without reservation. The new possessor would find the sword to be light and comfortable to wield, as if Galoneth were merely an extension of the individual. Galoneth would continue to serve with a devotion equal to that with which it had served the individual's predecessor. 2) Natural Succession -- If the individual currently in possession of the sword were to pass from the world naturally, the sword would pass to a worthy successor. Much as the wand chooses the wizard, Galoneth shares a unique bond with the one who wields it. If no worthy individual can be found, the sword would fade away into myth and legend. It is possible that it could be "lost" for many years before resurfacing when it has come upon a worthy successor. 3) Succession by Force -- If another individual were to seize the sword through the use of external force, the sword would resist the passing of succession. It is in this case that the relationship between sword and swordsman is most evident. Unlike in a case of Willing Succession, the new possessor would find the sword to be heavy and extremely difficult to wield, as if Galoneth were actively resisting the one who seized possession of it. Were the use of external force to result in the death of the individual with true claim to possession, Galoneth would eventually find a way to come into the possession of a worthy successor.